Slow Mo Coming
by asianpredator
Summary: While thinking about a new show for The Slow Mo Guys, Gav has an idea, and Dan is once again the subject of Gav's experiments. More to follow if there's good reaction.


Smut/fanfiction featuring The Slow Mo Guys

It has been a month since Gav and Dan uploaded a new video. After filming Water Condom Head Balloon, they had wondered what to do with the left over condoms, and ended up doing some form of experimenting off camera. Dan, of course, was the bottom.

Thinking back to that day, Gav remembered how spectacular Dan's _explosion _was, as Gav pounded deep into Dan, jerking him off simultaneously. Dan shot his first massive load past his own head, the following squirts landing on his face, chin, between his pecs, on his stomach, and the last drop just below his navel. The visual stimulation was too much for Gav, not able to control his climax, came inside Dan's tight hole. Good thing they had those condoms.

Gav now knows why he couldn't come up with a new idea: he was thinking in the wrong direction. He was thinking about his YouTube audience, not his own passion for slow motion video capture. What he'd like to film was certainly not going to be allowed on YouTube. No one, he believes, has captured a man ejaculating in slow mo.

Wasting no time, he texted Dan "cum quickly, gr8 idea 4 a vid. bring lube ;)", and proceeded to gather all the equipment needed for the shoot.

Dan had to admit he's got a weakness for Gav. The only reason he lets Gav do all sorts of stuff with him, like getting plunged into a tub of water, exploding a condom on his head, getting punched,shirtless, by Gav, on camera, was because he genuinely trusted Gav with his soul and body, knowing Gav would take good care of him. Bordering on stockholm syndrome, Dan would do anything Gav commanded of him. He wanted to make this 'relationship' public, in a sense, which is why he suggested the very suggestive Gav shooting Champagne corks at his face. He wanted to tell all their viewers that Gav could shoot anything at his pretty face, and that he was the only one who Gav would do such things to.

Understandably, when he saw the text, he left for Gav's immediately, forgetting the one thing he was asked to bring.

"Hi mate, brought the lube I asked for?"

"aww shit, I totally forgot about that!"

"the ONE thing I ask you to bring, and you've forgotten it"

"is it very important? I could pop back out and get it"

"nah nah I'll just use my spit" Gav answered and winked. Dan's mind was racing. What did Gave have in store for him? He had thought last time was just a one-time thing, that Gav was just horny and happened to have a few condoms at hand. He never thought there'd be more of those interactions, despite always masturbating to the memory. His heart was pounding blood fiercely into his cock, and he was sure Gav could sense his unease.

"so what's this YouTube video going to be?" he asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"um, I was thinking something a bit more private, you know, just for us. Purely for science, just not the general public."

_What on earth could that mean? _"So you want to make a private home video, that needs lube?"

"yeah that's right, nothing special" Gav responded off-handedly. "I'll just need you to lie down on the bed"

"all right then"

"naked" Gav added in a whisper.

"Sorry WHAT?"

"Stop being such a pussy and just do it! Do you have ANY idea how much time I spent setting up all the equipment"

Trusting Gav not to do anything that'll harm him, Dan started stripping as he made for Gav's bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw handcuffs attached to the four posts of Gav's bed.

"you kinky bastard, what are you going to do to me" Dan inquired in the most seductive tone he could manage without sounding as if he had dreamt of this moment for months.

"just lie down and you'll see" Gav responded before losing his belt.

Laying on his bare back, Dan waited for Gav to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Himself fully naked, too, Gav went over to the bed and started clasping the handcuffs on Dan's extremities, starting with the feet. With each cold cuff fastened, Dan's cock stood taller and harder, throbbing, and aching to be touched. Gav himself was half hard when he had finished restraining Dan. Admiring the adorable face and nice body in front of him, Gav pressed the record button on the camera pointed directly in the direction of Dan's beautiful cock.

"Do you think you should be punished for not bringing the only thing I asked you to bring?"

"umm, no?" Dan replied cheekily.

"Don't worry. I won't jack off your circumcised cock without any lubrication, I'm not a barbarian"

"then what punishment did you have in mind?"

Without a word, Gav clipped a wooden clothespin on each of Dan's lovely nipples.

"aahhhh what are you..." as it only hurt slightly, but managed to make his already hard cock even more stiff, Dan, being the trooper that he is, stopped his protest.

"relax relax, I just want to get the most explosive shot out of you" Gav uttered before spitting on Dan's stiff cock. After taking a few stills of the glistening cock, Gav bent down to suck on the cock he's so very fond of. Dan wanted to come so bad, but Gav's talented tongue was caressing his cock in the most pleasurable way that would not tip him. over the threshold.

"oohhh I want to come so bad. Please let me come, please, please." He shook his body a little, which made the clothespins wobble on his nipples, bring him even closer to a state of ecstasy.

"not yet, not yet, I need to edge you repeatedly so when you come it will hit the ceiling" Gav said with a mouthful of cock. Suffice to say, Dan did not understand a word of it, but he was bombarded by too many sensations to care - the metal on his wrists and ankles, the wood on his nipples, and the wet warm mouth on his cock.

"be right back" Gav said standing up.

"don't leave me like this" Dan pleaded, "I'm so close. So close" He whimpered.

"just going to get something to make you even more comfortable, I promise I'll be back in ten seconds"

"okay, 10...9...8..." Dan counted down, while Gav rushed to find the vibrating buttplug he misplaced. Remembering that it was wedged firmly up his own arsehole, he planted a palm on his face and reached to retrieve it.

"3...2...1..."

"I got it I got it" Gav shouted, brandishing the buttplug around his head

"ok Dan, open wide" The buttplug slid in without much friction, as it was already covered in Gav's juices.

"ohh...ohhh...ohhhh my god it's in" Gav turned on the power and it started vibrating against Dan's prostate. Dan's cock had deflated to half the size.

"looks like I'll need something rougher to keep your cock hard while that's in you" Gav said as he started to polish Dan's cock with his right hand, using his left to flick the clothespins attached to Dan's nipples. The result was instantaneous: Dan was rock-hard once more. Gav went in for a passionate kiss on the lips, feeling Dan's cock throb in response to every kiss.

"I can't take it anymore" Dan whispered. Gav stopped his hand motion immediately, prompting a groan from the restrained man. "Let me come already!" he protested.

"Soon" Gav said, as he gingerly took out the buttplug, sliding his own cock in place. Gav's cock was slender but long and firm, which meant much harder penetrations and very deep thrusts. Dan's cock had softened again, but the pounding he was receiving meant that it was still attentive to even the tiniest of touch, so when it bounces against his belly, or flaps towards his legs, it hardens ever so slightly.

"Your ass is so nice I'm going to come soon"

"You should dump you load in my mouth so I'll have more to shoot when it's my turn mate"

"That's actually very smart" Gav said as he went up to straddle Dan, one knee on either side of Dan's head. Dan took Gav's precious cock in his mouth and began sucking passionately, which took Gav over the point of no return instantly, ejaculating every last drop of semen into Dan's cute little mouth.

Dan gulped down the man-made protein shake after sloshing to bid load in his mouth a bit, wishing there was more.

After recuperating for a few seconds, Gav moved to jack Dan off, which did not take very long.

"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Ahh ahhh" Dan warned. Gav flicked the clothespins off with one hand, the other not stopping the jacking. "AHH AH AH AHHHH" Dan's climax had just been intensified by a thousandfold, really shooting a tiny amount of his load onto the ceiling, while the rest went everywhere else. Gav rushed to stop the HD camera from recording, since it could only hold the last 5 seconds of footage it recorded in super high definition. The SD camera, however, kept rolling. As Dan's throes of pleasure subsided, Gav massaged Dan's nipples, which relieved the pain that was becoming slightly noticeable to Dan. It was this kind of care and consideration that made Dan trust Gav so completely. However, he was not prepared for what Gav was about to do.

Licking Dan's still hard cock of the semen on it, Gav started blowing Dan again, then substituted his mouth for his right hand. His left clasped onto Dan's throat firmly but not forcefully.

"What are you doing?! Stop! That tickles!"

"I got my come back, but where's _yours_?" Gav grinned evilly.

"There's no more! Please ah hahahaa! Please hahahahaha! Please ahhhhahaha!" Dan had never experienced this blend of torture and pleasure. His cock was so sensitive and ticklish after ejaculating that any more touching felt like heaven and hell all at once.

"What did you think the handcuffs were for, eh?" Gav smirked "you know I know that you know how to stay in the frame, so you must have known this was coming"

Dan couldn't think straight, much less untangle that sentence. All he could do was writhe and squirm and plea for Gav to make this weird sensation stop.

"I know you've got it in you mate, I believe in you. You can do it." Gav increased his frequency, swiping some of Dan's cum off his belly to use as lubrication.

"ah hahaha I...hahahahah..I'm hahaha...coming!"

Dan's second ejaculation was much less spectacular compared to his first one, but still managed to hit himself in the chin

"Good stuff, now let's see you come for a third time"

"wh...what?!"

"only joking mate, only joking"

"thank goodness" Dan muttered, which used up all of his remaining energy.

Dan had not realised he had drifted off to sleep, but when he woke, he found that Gav had wiped him clean (he assumed he was wiped clean with a towel. He did not know that Gav had, in fact, licked the snoozing cutie clean of every drop of reproductive fluid, then wiped him down with a clean towel), and covered him up in a duvet, his clothes folded nicely next to him. A cup of steaming tea was on the bedside cabinet, he took a sip. Gav, in the meanwhile, was standing on a step stool, wiping his ceiling.

"what kind of tea is this? It's got a strange taste. But strange in a good way. And what are you doing?"

"It's just the regular kind. But instead of cream I stirred in some of your cum. And I'm up here cleaning up your mess that's what I'm doing"

"what? I shot the ceiling?! That's never happened before! Well done, you, that was amazing"

"yeah I know! you can watch it later if you want, it's all on tape. You look stunning on camera"

Dan blushed. At a loss for words, all he could do was take another sip of tea to hide his joy about this fantasy come true.

"We can edit it together after you've recovered" Gav offered. Dan pointed at his cheek, prompting for a kiss, Gav responded by kissing his forehead, then nose, then finally planted his lips firmly on Dan's.


End file.
